Husbands and Fathers
"Husbands and Fathers" is the second episode in the first season of BBC America's Copper. The teleplay was written by Will Rokos based on a story he co-wrote with Tom Fontana. The episode was directed by Jeff Woolnough. Detective Kevin Corcoran faces reprisal from Winfred Haverford after discovering his predilection for child abuse. Corcoran and Morehouse lay professional and personal traps for Haverford, while keeping his victim Annie Reilly out of danger. Plot Summary Detective Kevin Corcoran is targeted for retribution by the entrepreneur Winfred Haverford after uncovering his predilection for killing children. Haverford contracts the Pinkerton Detective Agency and their men beat Corcoran senseless, breaking his leg. Corcoran turns to his friend from the war, Matthew Freeman, for treatment. Robert Morehouse allies himself with Haverford's wife, Elizabeth, to embarrass Winfred in business. Robert introduces Winfred to his father, who tasks him with buying land in Five Points prior to his planned redevelopment of the area. Robert has Elizabeth buy the land before Winfred, hoping to restore himself to his father's good graces. Haverford also tries to find Annie Reilly, the girl that Corcoran rescued including bringing her abusive husband John Reilly to town, posing as her father. Francis Maguire and Andrew O'Brien drive him back out of town when they discover the true nature of his relationship with Annie. Corcoran sets a trap for Haverford using Annie as bait. He has Molly Stuart pretend to sell her back to the madam Contessa Popadou to lure Haverford to the brothel. Once he is there Corcoran ambushes him, using his injured leg as an alibi. He ensures that he has time by having Maguire stage a diversion for Sergeant Padraic Byrnes. Reilly is the one who kills Haverford in the end and Corcoran's planning ensures that neither of them are implicated; Corcoran escapes by jumping into a cart driven by O'Brien. Production Cast Starring #Tom Weston-Jones as Detective Kevin Corcoran #Kyle Schmid as Robert Morehouse #Anastasia Griffith as Elizabeth Haverford #Ato Essandoh as Matthew Freeman #Tessa Thompson as Sara Freeman #Kevin Ryan as Francis Maguire #Tanya Fischer as Molly Stuart #Dylan Taylor as Andrew O'Brien #Kiara Glasco as Annie Reilly #David Keeley as Sergeant Padraic Byrnes Guest starring #Rick Roberts as Winfred Haverford #Inga Cadranel as Contessa Popadou #Deborah Grover as an annoyed resident #Maxwell McCabe-Lokos as the burglar Co-starring #Geoffrey Antoine as Julius #Jim Codrington as Reverend Albin Garland #Matthew Deslippe as John Reilly #Adrian Griffin as Morehouse's Brother #Edward Heeley as Doctor Phineas Grimes #Geordie Johnson as Norbert Morehouse #Deborah Tennant as Sister Agnes Clare #Richard Zeppieri as a Pinkerton Crew Opening credits #Alexa L. Fogel - Casting #Christine Kromer - Casting #Stephanie Gorin - Casting #Delphine White - Costume Designer #Brian Keane - Music #David B. Thompson - Editor #John Blackie - Production Designer #Paul Sarossy - Director of Photography #Brad Van Arragon - Producer #Glen Salzman - Producer #Katherine Buck - Executive Producer #Sally Catto - Executive Producer #Sam Berliner - Executive Producer #Sherri Rufh - Executive Producer #Jim Finnerty - Executive Producer #Christina Wayne - Executive Producer #Will Rokos - Executive Producer #Tom Fontana - Executive Producer #Barry Levinson - Executive Producer #Tom Fontana & #Will Rokos - Creators #Tom Fontana & #Will Rokos - Story #Will Rokos - Teleplay #Jeff Woolnough - Director End credits #Aaron Seliquini - Associate Producer #Kyle Bradstreet - Executive Story Editor #Kevin Deibolt - Story Editor #Christopher J. Danton - Production Manager #Andrew Shea - First Assistant Director (AD) #Sarah Campbell - Second AD Notes Memorable Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1